


believe me when i tell you that she loves the colour pink

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Pippa hummed softly, resting her hands on Hecate’s stomach. “Are you feeling better now, Miss Hardbroom?”Hecate’s face flushed. “Don’t “Miss Hardbroom” me.” She said sternly, turning around so they were stood face to face, her hands grabbing Pippa’s waist.





	believe me when i tell you that she loves the colour pink

**Author's Note:**

> just something short that i really felt the need to write because i imagine that pippa is very good at teasing her girlfriend

As far as the students at Cackle’s Academy were aware, it was a normal, fairly dull day. For Hecate Hardbroom, however, it was anything but. Miss Cackle was away for the day, she was off at some sort of meeting with the great wizard to discuss the possibility of wizards from all different backgrounds and academies attending after school chanting classes at Cackle’s, if they so wished.

Quite unreasonably, but not uncharacteristically, Hecate was out of her mind. She needed the day to run smoothly, to prove to herself more than anyone else that Ada had left the school in good hands. Of course, Ada knew that her deputy head was more than capable of running the school for a day, even a month if need be, but Hecate couldn’t bear the thought of letting her down. 

So far, the morning seemed to be like most other mornings at the academy. That was until Hecate heard a smash loud enough to make her want to cover her ears and dozens of gasps coming from the potions classroom. Her classroom, which she had left in the occasionally-capable hands of Miss Bat. Hecate materialised into the room within an instant, with a piercing look that made Sybil Hallow want to cry, even though she wasn’t the one to do anything wrong. 

Her eyes lowered to the putrid mess on the floor. A student had dropped a jar full of freshly collected skunk slime. “Beryl Boxcloud.” Hecate grumbled, trying not to breathe through her nose. “Clean this up, immediately. I’ll see you in later in detention.”

From that moment on everything seemed to go wrong. Nearly half a dozen broomsticks had been destroyed in Miss Drill’s second year flying class when a student got startled by a rather large magpie that flew too close, causing a pileup in the air when the student instantly changed her course. Miss Tapioca had spent most of her morning trying to catch a mouse, rather than preparing the girls’ lunches. And Enid Nightshade had accidentally turned Maud Spellbody’s eyebrows a rather sickly shade of green.

Hecate, somehow elegantly, stormed down the corridors, hoping not to find another mess she’d have to clean up, but she knew it was unlikely. She concentrated on every noise around her, in case of another smash or a scream or a gasp or even a hiccup. 

Suddenly, Hecate had to stop as she nearly completely jumped out of her skin.

“Ha! I knew I’d get you one day.” Pippa Pentangle cheered, with a look of great satisfaction, as Hecate’s eyes tried to adjust to the pink that had suddenly appeared before her. She rolled her eyes at Pippa, not wanting to reply and have to admit that Pippa had finally made her jump the way Hecate often liked to make her jump, in a teasing manor, of course.

“What brings you here?” Hecate said, sounding distracted, still trying to listen for any soon-to-be disasters. 

“Well, I knew you were minding the school alone today. I thought you might want some company.” Pippa smiled. The two had been in a relationship together for a few months now and although Hecate found Pippa’s intentions with her visit incredibly adorable- not that she’d ever admit it- she couldn’t deal with another distraction. 

“Oh, I’m doing quite alright, you really needn’t have come.” She said, trying to muster up a smile.

“Of course you are, you could run this place with your eyes closed.” Pippa really did make Hecate’s heart want to burst with warmth, but she had a reputation to uphold. “So why are you in such a panic?”

“I’m fine.” Hecate said, lifting her head and looking down at Pippa.

“Darling, you’re as tense as a witch at the stake.” Pippa said, placing her hands on Hecate’s shoulders, instantly making Hecate feel the tiniest bit more relaxed.

However, suddenly, just within earshot, Hecate heard a rushed, “Miss Hardbroom!” From one of the classrooms.

“What now?” Hecate took a deep breath and dissolved into air. 

 

“Well?” Pippa asked, leaning against the wall outside the classroom Hecate had been summoned to.

“One of the girls turned their mouse into a jar of lemon curd, instead of a bird.” And once again Hecate materialised away from Pippa, into her office. She was embarrassed to let her girlfriend see how much the day was affecting her. 

She stood in front of her desk, leaning her arms on it and arching her back, trying to tell herself that she didn’t need to get herself this worked up. Yes, things were going wrong, but she was handling it.

Her thoughts were interrupted once more, when she felt Pippa’s soft touch appear on her waist from behind her.

“Hiccup, I do wish you weren’t so stressed.” She said sulkily, leaning her chin up to Hecate’s neck so that Hecate could feel her breath on her jawline. Hecate felt herself wanting to just melt into Pippa. She could control herself around Pippa when other people were present, but when they were alone. That is when Hecate struggled. And deep in her mind she knew it was because she didn’t want to control herself around Pippa. 

Hecate turned her head to face the other witch and kissed her sweetly, feeling most of her troubles disappear.

Pippa hummed softly, resting her hands on Hecate’s stomach. “Are you feeling better now, Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate’s face flushed. “Don’t “Miss Hardbroom” me.” She said sternly, turning around so they were stood face to face, her hands grabbing Pippa’s waist.

“I’m sorry Hiccup, what did you say? I can’t seem to hear you, you’ve got far too many clothes on.” The blonde witch cooed, bringing her hands up and tentatively unbuttoning the first few of the darker haired witch’s high-necked blouse.

Hecate quietly gasped, feeling light kisses being placed over her chest. She threw her head back, then looked down at Pippa, brushing her nose into the soft golden waves below her. 

Pippa brought her lips back up to Hecate’s, whispering, “I know I can’t keep you too long. You’ve got a school to run.”

“I’m sure everything will be just fine without me for a few more minutes.” Hecate breathed.

“But you can’t have anyone wondering where you are.” Pippa smirked, “You have a reputation to uphold. Miss Hardbroom.” 

Hecate couldn’t help the burning sensation in her stomach when Pippa addressed her as such. It made her heart race and her face continue to flush as bright as Pippa’s dress.

“Now, I want you to go back to being headmistress.” Pippa placed her hands on top of Hecate’s, which still sat on Pippa’s waist. “And when you’re done being in charge,” She continued, guiding Hecate’s hands up her stomach, until they sat firmly over Pippa’s breasts, “I’m going to need you to come and see this headmistress.” 

Hecate kept a stern face, but her eyes widened in awe. She didn’t want Pippa to leave her, especially after what she’d just started. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Pippa purred, giving a swift swish of her hand, instantly doing up each of the recently undone buttons on Hecate’s blouse. And with that, she vanished into the air, leaving the dark haired witch in flustered anticipation for later that day.


End file.
